


we can make love with our bare hands

by snuffleslove



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuffleslove/pseuds/snuffleslove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://1dkinkmeme.livejournal.com/5001.html?thread=3664521#t3664521">written for a prompt on the kinkmeme</a>
</p>
<p>or where zayn cannot resist the sounds liam makes</p>
            </blockquote>





	we can make love with our bare hands

**Author's Note:**

> originally written anon for the kinkmeme but i've decided i'm happy enough to put my name on it  
> title from frank ocean's back

"do you have a minute?" liam asks sheepishly, standing next to the couch without a clue where to put his hands. zayn looks up from his book with a bemused expression on his face. 

"depends on what you're about to ask," he says cheekily, grinning before returning to his book. 

"i- nevermind." he decides on crossing them behind his back, finally. zayn looks up at him again, closes his book. 

"must be serious. what's up mate?" voice laced with concern now. 

"no, it's not. it's just. i think my body's missing it's own bed because i'm all sore and achy now and i can't sleep," liam says and he's blushing because this is such a stupid thing to be complaining about. these are five star hotel beds and he's _whining_ about it. zayn raises an eyebrow, appears to be thinking the same thing, but liam guesses that he decides to humor him because he stretches out his hands, cracks his knuckles. 

"who's going on about my massage giving skills, then?" he asks playfully. liam can't help but grin at him gratefully.

"harry," liam replies, as he leads zayn into his bed by the crook of his arm. 

"didn't know you'd be this eager to get me into bed, payne," zayn chuckles, and liam blushes again. 

"sorry, i just -" 

"i'm _teasing_ , li, relax," zayn laughs at him good-naturedly, "you're fine. just take off your shirt and give me your lotion." liam blushes harder at that but does as he's told and lays out flat, stomach on the bed. he hears the obscene squelch of the lotion being poured and then feels zayn's weight settle into the small of his back. zayn breathes into his palms to warm the lotion and then slowly begins to touch liam, rubbing circles into his upper back slowly. 

"tell me where you feel tense," zayn murmurs, and liam shivers at the pitch of his voice. 

"lower," liam chokes out. 

"shh, relax li, you're in good hands," zayn says softly and he's right because liam is soon melting into his touch. his body feels languid and boneless and he can't help it, he sighs. zayn chuckles softly at him but liam can't be bothered to care. this is the most relaxed he's felt in _days_. 

zayn presses the heal of his hand slowly into liam's back, moving unhurriedly down towards his hips and the pressure causes liam to thaw even further. the tiniest of moans escapes his lips and he thinks he hears zayn let out a small rush of air and shift a little on his back. but then he settles and his hands move slightly to the side, massaging the areas right above liam's hip bones. 

"that's perfect," liam sighs out, a satisfied moan escaping his throat on the last syllable. there's definitely a shift now and zayn's hands still. 

"are you good?" zayn asks, and does his voice seem a little tense?

"just a little more, god, please?" liam gasps out, and _that_ moan liam definitely didn't imagine. 

"fuck, li," zayn groans, lifting up so he can turn liam over underneath him. "i can think of another way to help you relax." his eyes are dark with desire and liam's breath catches in his throat as his sweet, talented hands run across his chest and down his sides, ghost over his nipple and then his hipbone. he cants his hips up eagerly to meet zayn's and zayn's eyes glaze over at the friction. 

he pulls liam up by the back of the neck, rough and forceful and crashes their lips together, tongues intertwining almost immediately. liam rolls his hips into zayn's, shifting into the hardness pressed against his own, relishing in the sounds he's pulling out of zayn. when zayn runs his hands down his back he physically bites back a groan. 

"want - to - hear you," zayn says, sucking liam's bottom lip between his teeth. and liam does moan then, loud and throaty. "jesus," zayn says, closing his eyes and leaning into liam's neck, sucking on the skin there. liam arches his neck to give him more. 

"fuck, zayn," he whimpers as zayn's teeth graze his collarbone and zayn makes a low guttural noise, hips going erratic. 

"close," he chokes out, and liam runs his hands down between their bodies, slipping underneath the band of his trousers to play at the skin there and scratch at his hipbone. 

"come for me, zayn" liam murmurs in zayn's ear, nipping at the lobe lightly and zayn shudders and comes silently, eyes screwed up, head resting weakly on liam's neck. liam thinks he might be spent but then zayn is dropping a hand into his pants, stroking liam's cock hard and fast, and liam almost chokes on his own tongue. his head goes back and he moans zayn's name, hands coming to grab at his hair. 

zayn twists his hand over the head roughly and that's all it takes for liam to come, grabbing zayn's chin and kissing him through it, passing zayn his whimpers on the tip of his tongue. 

"jesus, li," zayn says again when they've come down from it, collapsing supinely on the bed. "the _sounds_ you make. fucking indecent." liam turns to muffle his laughter in zayn's neck, almost giddy with it. 

"you're damn good with your hands zayn, what can i say," he smirks, kisses zayn's collarbone, "i'd be alright with skipping the massage next time though." 


End file.
